


never wanna leave this bed

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fingering, Fluff, Foursome, Impregnation Kink, Kid Fic, Lactation, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Snowballing, Squirting, Strap-Ons, and it's kind of a, blowjob, but it's worth mentioning, but mainly smut, but not rly either bc they aren't in it a lot, face fucking, there's a little - Freeform, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Liam, and Sophia plan a Disney World vacation with their kids. The adults end up having even more fun than the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never wanna leave this bed

**Author's Note:**

> u wanted a sequel, so u got a sequel. thank you eric for being my beta even though half of your ""edits"" were just wild comments and making fun of me :) if you don't like this fic, don't read it!

“Are you sure you can handle Disney World with six kids _and_ being heavily pregnant?” Louis asks Sophia warily, eyeing her large baby bump.

“I’ll be fine,” Sophia assures him for the millionth time. “I’m feeling good, and we’ll have four parents wrangling them. I’ll take breaks when I need to.”

When the two couples were booking their joint trip to Disney World, they were concerned with timing. It was the only week that would work for them, but Sophia was also nearly eight months pregnant with Harry and Louis’ fourth child. The timing of insemination and booking sort of got scrambled, and it ended up being pretty lousy timing. They did check in with the doctor, though, and they said since Sophia’s pregnancy was going so smoothly, flying shouldn’t be a problem. She was right at that cutoff line, so they would need to keep an eye on her.

Ever since the night they ended up in bed together, they’ve gotten impossibly closer, even if that seemed impossible. They’ve done it a few times since, even took a weekend away, just the four of them.

That first time was a little over two years ago now, and since then, Sophia has given birth to her and Liam’s new addition, Luca, while being inseminated with Louis’ sperm just a few months after. Sophia’s basically forgotten what it feels like to not be pregnant, but she really doesn’t mind it.

Harry and Louis are expecting another girl at the end of September, and the four of them wanted to go away somewhere they could take the kids for a week, and Disney seemed right. It would be tough, but with four parents, they could divide and conquer.

The kids were absolutely thrilled about the entire thing. They spend most days with each other’s kids, practically all siblings, so spending a whole week with each other at Disney sounded amazing. Harry and Louis even made a countdown calendar hanging on their refrigerator that one of them would update every day. The count is down to one day, so everyone has been scrambling to get everything together before their early morning trip to the airport.

Liam had to work late, so Louis came over to Sophia’s house to help her pack. She’s carrying his baby, so really, it’s the least he can do for her. Harry is at home dealing with their own luggage, bless him, and agreed that it would be a good idea for Louis to help Sophia out since Liam couldn’t.

Sophia’s kids are currently down for their afternoon nap, so the house is peaceful and quiet. Sophia’s sitting on the large armchair in the corner of their bedroom, taking a break from packing and rubbing her belly.

“She’s an active one,” Sophia mutters. “Calm down, kiddo. Can’t keep up.”

“Footie player like daddy,” Louis grins proudly. “She probably also gets her obnoxious trait from me, I’m afraid.”

“Maybe,” Sophia grins back. She pushes herself off the arm chair and over to the closet, pulling out a small travel bag, probably meant for make up or shower essentials. She moves swiftly to her nightstand and pulls out her strap on, lube, and a few other toys and zipping them into the floral patterned bag. Louis’ throat goes a little dry.

They haven’t done it together since before Sophia was inseminated, and it feels like a lifetime, looking back on it. Louis didn’t even know she’d still be up for that kind of stuff this far along in her pregnancy. He guesses that the rumors about pregnant women being horny all the time is true, then.

“You and Liam still…active, then?” Louis asks with curiosity, eyeing the bag.

Sophia smirks and puts the smaller bag into her luggage. “Yeah, pretty active. Pregnancy hormones are intense. It happens so suddenly, and then I’ll just need it, even if Liam is at work, I have to help myself, which isn’t as satisfying and increasingly difficult, as you can imagine.”

Louis hums in understanding. “Can’t even imagine.”

“Think the four of us will get any alone time?” Sophia asks. “No reason only the kids should be having fun.”

Louis smiles and tingles a little with excitement. “I’m sure we’ll find time alone after they fall asleep. Only if you’re up for it and it’s safe, of course.”

“Plenty safe, Lou,” Sophia assures him. “And I’m nearly positive I’ll be up for it any time of day. Only if you want to do it again, that is.”

“That’s an easy yes,” Louis grins. “I’m sure Harry will feel the same way. He gets off on it all, too. Likes the whole double penetration, too. Said it feels good to be against something plus how much tighter I get.”

“Probably amazing,” Sophia agrees. “Well, we’ll find time for it. Promise.”

After Louis is sure Sophia is all set, he hugs her goodbye and gives her belly a good rub and a kiss. He heads home and finds Harry making pizza in the kitchen with the kids, grinning at Louis over his shoulder.

“Hey, babe. Pizza okay for tonight? The kids wanted it,” Harry nods to the dough in his hands.

“Sounds perfect,” Louis smiles, putting an arm around Harry’s waist and kissing his shoulder blade. “Hi, my lovies! What kind of pizza are we making for dinner?”

“Extra cheese!” Aiden says happily.

“And spinach,” Mia says. “Papa says spinach makes you strong, like he is.”

“Mm, papa is quite strong, isn’t he? And he’s right. Spinach makes you very strong, and it’s so good for you. That’s a good idea.”

“How was Sophia?” Harry asks, kneading the dough further and keeping an eye on the kids putting their toppings on the already rolled out pizzas.

“She’s doing good,” Louis rubs at Harry’s lower back. “Looks good. I just hope she’s okay through it all. It’s going to be hectic and exhausting, especially for her.”

“Well, that’s what we’re here for, yeah? We’ll make sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah. She’s even bringing toys for the adults…” Louis says lowly, his fingers trailing up and down Harry’s spine. “Told her we’d find time for it.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry smirks down at Louis. “That sounds good. The adults deserve to have fun, too.”

“I thought so,” Louis smiles, nosing at Harry’s shoulder. “Glad you agree.”

“’course. Been good the past few times. Been great, actually.”

“Mhm,” Louis grins. “How did packing go? Got everything ready for us?”

“Yeah, I think so. Kids are all packed up, even have their carry-ons ready to go so they won’t get bored on the plane. And I did pack up some toys for us, too,” Harry lowers his voice and smirks.

“Mm, good vacation for the parents,” Louis squeezes his hip. “Thanks for doing it.”

“Yeah, of course. Figured Sophia needed the help more than I did.”

“Yeah, but we got it all. Think she’s going to take a nap before Liam comes home. She’s been exhausted.”

“I can imagine. I’m sure she appreciated the help.”

“Yeah. So, about this pizza, how much longer? I’m starved.”

Harry grins and presses a kiss to his lips.  
~  
The kids are up before Louis and Harry, running into their bedroom and jumping on top of them, screaming about Disney and Mickey and princesses and everything else they can think of that’s even remotely related to Disney.

“Guess we gotta get up,” Harry mumbles into his pillow, his newly short hair sticking up every which way. Louis probably grieved harder than Harry when he cut his long hair and donated it. He was immensely proud, of course, but he was so used to the long, silky hair that Harry’s been growing for so long. Louis was against it for a while, didn’t want to stop playing with his long hair and seeing Harry put it in a bun when it was hot or his hair was in his way. Sometimes, during sex, he’d put it in a bun so he could focus at the task at hand, especially while eating Louis out. He’d smirk as he’d tie his hair up and go down on him, and it was one of Louis’ favorite things. But, now that Harry’s cut it off, Louis’ grown fond of this look, too. It’s so...grown up. It looks professional and frames his face so perfectly. Plus, it’s still just long enough for Louis to still hold onto and tug on it when need be.

Moral of the story: Harry is gorgeous, no matter what his hair looks like.

“Daddy!” Ethan screeches. If that doesn’t wake him up, nothing will.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Louis groans, rolling over and fitting himself into Harry’s side. Harry wraps an arm around him and kisses the top of his head. Sophia is sitting on top of his legs and Aiden is trying to wiggle between Louis and Harry, while Ethan attempts to climb on Louis.

“You guys don’t want to go to Disney World today, do you?” Harry asks innocently. The kids scream in protest.

“You promised, papa!”

“He’s just kidding, love,” Louis laughs. “We’re going. We’re going to meet Uncle Liam and Aunt Sophia at the airport. Do you want papa to make breakfast or do you want to get bagels at the bagel place?”

“Bagels!” they all scream in unison, and Harry and Louis laugh, knowing it’s a stupid question. It’s rare they go to the local bakery to get bagels, so it’s always a very special treat. They also know they get the best chocolate milk there, so it’s an easy choice.

“Alright, then. Go get dressed and make sure you get all your stuff and we’ll go, okay?”

Before the kids run off, Louis yells, “Wait! Papa and I didn’t get our good morning kisses yet!”

It’s been a rule in their house before the kids were even born. Good morning kisses have to be given. Louis and Harry started doing it when they were dating, after they moved in together. Even if they’re angry with each other, they have to have their good morning kiss, and more often than not, it breaks the tension and gets them to apologize. When the kids were born, it just seemed like good sense to pass the rule down.

They all scramble to kiss Louis and Harry until they’re laughing, then scurry out of the room to get their things together. Louis giggles into Harry’s chest and leans his head up to get a better look at Harry.

“Didn’t get a good morning kiss from you,” Louis pouts.

“Sorry about that,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis deeply, morning breath be damned. Harry’s tongue swipes across Louis’ bottom lip and Louis smiles into it, forcing them to break apart.

“God, have I told you I love you lately? Because I do. Like, a crazy amount,” Louis says, drumming his fingers against Harry’s bare stomach.

“Always nice to hear it again,” Harry grins, kissing him again. “And I love you too, a crazy amount.”

“Mm, I hope so.”

“C’mon, we gotta get ready,” Harry says, but makes no move to do anything about it.

“But this bed is so nice and warm, and you’re in it with me. Do we really have to go?”

“Afraid so, love,” Harry sighs. “The kids would never forgive us.”

“Ugh, I guess so. Help me up?”

“Like an old man already,” Harry laughs, getting out of bed and helping Louis up.  
~  
The airport is hectic. The kids are so excited that they can’t seem to stay still, same goes for Liam and Sophia’s. They’re all yelling and running around, despite what their parents have told them to do. A headache is starting to form at Louis’ temples, and all he wants to do is get on the plane and sleep the whole time. He doesn’t know how Sophia is handling all of this so well.

“Aiden! Stay over here, please!” Louis yells for the umpteenth time. “Stay next to daddy, please!”

“Calm down, baby,” Harry murmurs, putting a hand on his lower back. “We should be boarding soon. I’ll handle them. Don’t get worked up.”

“This was a bad idea,” Louis groans, hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder. “Too many children. Why did we want another one? What are we thinking? Think maybe Sophia and Liam will just keep her? We can’t handle four.”

Harry laughs, deep in his chest, and kisses Louis’ forehead. “She’s going to be so beautiful, you’re never going to let anyone else hold her, let alone give her away, I promise you. I know we raised three little monsters, but look how cute they are.”

Louis looks over and their three, Liam trying to wrangle them to sit with his own three. They _are_ monsters, especially in comparison to Liam and Sophia’s kids, but they’re also gorgeous. Mia’s got long, curly hair, just like Harry’s, and his green eyes, mixed with Sophia’s lips and nose and olive skin. Aiden has Louis’ eyes and his button nose and light caramel hair, and again, Sophia’s lips. Ethan also got Harry’s curls, an absolute nightmare to deal with, with Sophia’s eyes and nose. They’re all beautiful, and Louis has no doubt in his mind that their little girl on the way will be just as beautiful. Louis would never give any of this up, not for the world.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Louis murmurs, smiling at his riled up kids. “I suppose we can keep them around.”

Thankfully, the announcement that their flight is boarding comes over the intercoms. If they can just get the kids to sit down, give them their kiddy tablets and headphones, maybe they’ll get some peace and quiet.

“Alright, let’s go!” Harry claps, picking Ethan up. Louis grabs Mia and Aiden’s hands and Sophia does the same with Alex and Isabella, while Liam carries Luca. Louis looks over at Sophia and gives her a smile. She smiles back, her face free of make up, and she’s still gorgeous. It’s insane.

“You alright?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she assures him. “Ready to sit and nap, though.”

“Mm, I’m with you on that one.”

The flight isn’t too bad. Louis gets a little bit of sleep, and the kids sleep for most of the trip, thankfully. Sophia sleeps from takeoff to landing, settled in Liam’s arms. Louis smiles to himself. They’re so cute together it nearly hurts.

“When we get home we should work on the nursery,” Harry murmurs. “Feel like we don’t have much of anything done.”

“We should at least paint,” Louis agrees. “When is the baby shower? The 15th?”

“Yeah. Gotta figure out what I’m going to make for it.”

With every baby, they’ve had a baby shower. It was always co-ed, of course, with Louis, Harry, and Sophia as the stars. It was unconventional, but so is most of their situation, so they break rules and it works.

This time around, since it’s July, Harry wanted to host it at their house in the backyard. Louis isn’t even sure if Sophia knows the _date_ of the shower, since Louis and Harry have pretty much taken over with planning. Louis especially loves this kind of stuff. When him and Harry got married, he was over the moon, planning out all the details, and every birthday party they throw for the kids is meticulously planned. He’s not sure when he even became a planner, really. Harry has changed him into a whole different person, he thinks, for the better.

“We finished the registry, right? I can’t even remember,” Louis ponders.

“Yeah, I think so. Feels like so long ago.”

“Three kids and one on the way. We’ve been busy,” Louis says.

They’re waiting for the okay to get off the plane, and Louis watches Liam gently wake Sophia up with a soft kiss to her forehead and rubs at her growing belly. She blinks her eyes open and squints at Liam and gives him a tired smile, sitting up straight and stretching.

“Are we here?”

“Just landed. Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I needed it,” Sophia tells him and kisses him softly. Louis hopes to god they do find the time for their own fun.

Somehow, Sophia being pregnant with his child makes her all the more beautiful. It’s so strange, how he went from nothing but platonic feelings for women to loving Sophia in such a strange way. He can’t describe the love he has for her. She’s one of his best friends, has been since university, but it goes deeper than that. She’s given grown his children inside of her, carried them, gave birth to them, and even fed them at the beginning of their lives, and will continue with their next. It’s not the kind of love he shares with Harry, because nothing is as strong as that, but he can’t help but admire Sophia in the way that he does. And sometimes, if she fucks him, if they all get in bed together, well, so be it.

Liam has told him and Harry since the very first pregnancy that Sophia can get unbelievably horny, especially towards the end. Even when she’s days away from giving birth, Liam will come home to her wearing her strapon and fingering herself, waiting for Liam to get home so she can fuck him. Ever since starting their occasional rendezvous, they’ve all become a lot more open around each other. Liam has no trace of embarrassment when he talks about it anymore, knowing that it’s okay that his wife likes to fuck him, and that he likes to get fucked by his wife. It works for them and their relationship.

The plan for the day is just to hang out at the pool with the kids, grab dinner, and relax the rest of the night. Louis hopes it’s a silent mutual agreement that the relaxing part of their night will be spent together.

Liam drives their rental car to their hotel, the kids excitedly watching out the window. The sun is beaming brightly, something they don’t get to see too often, and the palm trees are an entirely new species to them. Louis definitely needed this vacation, as did they all, and if the weather is like this all week, he’ll have no complaints.

Once they get settled in, they change into appropriate pool wear and meet outside. Mia and Aiden run towards it, jumping right into the water, while Ethan takes his time, a little more hesitant of the water. He’s just learning to swim, getting used to the water. Louis grins and watches him wade in the shallow end on the steps.

“Not so fast!” Louis calls. “Sunscreen first! Florida is a lot hotter than England, and you don’t want to get burnt.”

The kids reluctantly get out and allow Harry and Louis to put an ample amount of waterproof sunscreen on their skin. Sophia and Liam do the same with their own kids before they’re all rushing back to the water.

The adults head over to the lounge chairs and put their stuff away, keeping a close eye on their kids in the pool. Sophia is wearing a cute teal one-piece bathing suit with a low v-neck. She hands Liam the sunscreen and allows him to rub it all over her body. Louis looks over at Harry and gives him the sunscreen with a smirk.

“Can you, please?”

“Yeah, c’mere. The last thing we need is you getting burnt again and whining about it for days.”

“It hurt,” Louis pouts.

Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ shoulder blade. “I know, baby. I’ll make sure you’re nothing but nice and tan.”

Louis grins and lets Harry massage the lotion into the skin of his back, then covering his front. Louis does the same for Harry, making sure to get his face, as well, and pushes some hair out of his face.

“Guess you can’t put your hair in a bun for this anymore,” Louis murmurs, scratching the back of Harry’s scalp.

“Guess not,” Harry agrees. “But someone out there can now.”

Louis grins and kisses Harry, biting at his bottom lip. “You’re amazing.”

“Is the sun already getting to you?” Harry jokes, kissing him again.

“Just love you,” Louis murmurs, pressing their foreheads together.

“Love you more.”

“Are you going to show this much PDA all week, in Disney World, of all the places?” Liam asks, but he’s smiling.

“Maybe. Got a problem, Payno?”

“Maybe.”

“Leave them alone,” Sophia laughs, swatting Liam’s bare chest. “Maybe you could stand a little more PDA with me.”

“Take some notes, Liam,” Harry smirks. “Learn to keep your woman happy.”

“Are you unhappy?” Liam frowns at Sophia. Liam’s always one to take things seriously, genuinely worrying over something that was a joke. Sophia smiles and coos at him, pulling him into her chest.

“No, baby, I’m so happy. They’re just teasing,” she giggles, pushing her fingers through his hair. “Now, gimme a kiss and I’ll prove it.”

Liam grins and kisses Sophia like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. They’re so, so cute.

Once the kids start to tire out, coming out of the pool and sitting with their respective parents, laying on them and yawning.

“Anyone getting hungry?” Harry asks, fixing Mia’s bun.

“Starving,” Sophia replies. “Your baby can eat, Styles.”

“She gets that from Harry,” Louis laughs, making Harry pout.

“Not nice.”

“Louis’ probably right,” Sophia says, sitting up in the longue chair and throwing her legs over it.

“I want chicken nuggets,” Alex tells Liam. When Aiden hears that, he looks at Harry with wide eyes.

“Chicken nuggets?”

“We’ll see what we can find,” Harry says. “Let’s go back and get ready.”  
~  
Finally, after what feels like forever, they get the kids bathed and put them to bed. It should have been much easier, considering the time change and their long day, but their kids like to put up a fight when it comes to bed, especially Harry and Louis’.

The four of them agree to meet up in Sophia and Liam’s room once the kids are in bed. They got a large suite with separate rooms for the kids and two separate rooms for the adults. After they get their fussy kids down, they head to Liam and Sophia’s room. They’re already there, watching TV and evidently? waiting for them. Liam’s only in a pair of black briefs, and Sophia is in a baby blue nightgown, her breasts all but falling out of it.

“Kids asleep?” she asks, flicking the TV off and focusing her attention on the two men.

“Finally,” Louis sighs. “You two have it easy with those kids of yours. Ours are so difficult.”

“They’re so cute though,” Sophia coos.

“You take them, then,” Louis laughs, sitting on the king sized bed, Harry following suit.

“Six kids sounds like way too many,” Liam says. “We’ll pass.”

“I wanted six,” Harry says, his arm sitting around Louis’ waist. “Told Louis that on our second date.”

“He did,” Louis sighs. “Lifelong dream of his, apparently. Not sure if I could handle that.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sophia shrugs, rubbing her giant belly. “I like it. Plus, I don’t think Liam here wants to go for a fourth with me.”

“Four is a lot!” Liam defends. “Three is plenty.”

Sophia just shrugs again. “Either way, I’m here.”

“You must be out of your mind,” Louis giggles, putting his own hand on Sophia’s belly, feeling his daughter kicking.

“Maybe a little,” Sophia laughs.

“You up for this tonight?” Louis asks, unable to wait any longer. If they’re going to do this, he wants it now. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“I invited you, didn’t I?” Sophia smirks. “Got my sleep on the plane. I’m ready to go if you are.”

“Oh, I’m ready.”

“Clothes off, then,” Sophia grins.

They get undressed, tossing their clothes on the ground, Liam helping Sophia get her nightgown off. Louis does a once-over of her body, noticing she’s bare of any hair anywhere.

“How do you manage to clean up down there?” Louis asks, gesturing to her lower half. “I mean, how can you shave when you’re that big? Not that you’re fat, but I mean, wouldn’t your belly get in the way?”

Sophia laughs lightly. “Liam does it for me. Once I can’t stand it anymore, we’ll get in the bath and he’ll shave me so I don’t feel gross. There’s no way I could do it myself, I’d probably cut myself open, or something. He’s been a real trooper about it, though. He doesn’t mind it, or he tells me he doesn’t.”

“I don’t,” Liam shrugs. “I kind of get off on it, you know that. Once she’s all clean, I end up eating her out, usually.”

Sophia grins and bites her lip. “Yeah, true. And that’s one of my favorite things.”

“Yeah, Louis’ too,” Harry grins, giving Louis’ hip a squeeze. Louis smirks. 

Liam squats by his and Sophia’s luggage and rummages around for what they need. Louis can see Sophia staring at Liam, probably right at his puckered asshole that’s on display because of the way he’s squatting.

He comes back with Sophia’s strap on, the dildo the replica of Liam’s own cock, and a bottle of lube. They don’t bother with condoms, since Sophia is already pregnant and they’re the only ones they’re ever with like this.

It’s oddly sweet to watch Liam help Sophia get into her strap on, securing it so it sits comfortably. Seeing Sophia’s pregnant belly and the huge cock hanging between her legs is enough to drive Louis insane. It’s insane how amazing her body is, even through so many pregnancies. She’s really only gained weight in her stomach. Her legs and ass are still firm and toned, her arms still sculpted. If Louis were a woman, he’d be so jealous of Sophia. She seems to have it all; perfect husband, perfect house, perfect kids, and a perfect body, even when heavily pregnant. She doesn’t even have a stretch mark to show. She can’t even be real.

Seeing Sophia pregnant is incredible in itself, but seeing her completely bare is a whole other thing. When the baby kicks, her belly visibly moves with it, and sometimes, the small outline of a hand or foot will show. It might seem frightening to some, but Louis knows it’s his baby getting comfortable, and nothing can be weird about that.

It feels like Sophia’s breasts have gotten impossibly bigger, too. She’s still breastfeeding her youngest son, since he’s barely a year old, and her body is in overdrive, producing milk for a new baby. She’s said that Liam helps her out a lot, when it becomes too much to handle, and she’s constantly pumping. She’d joke that she’d be able to feed all six of their kids with the amount of milk she’s been making. Louis idly wonders if he’ll get to drink from her again tonight.

“How do you want to do this?” Liam asks Sophia, mouthing at her neck. God, Liam probably always asks her before they have sex. He’s definitely the caring type. It’s sickeningly sweet.

“Want you to fuck me,” she tells him, her voice deeper than normal, husky. “Want you to fuck me while I fuck Louis, and I want Harry to fuck you. Would fuck you myself, but tonight I want your cock. Besides, I don’t want Louis to feel left out. You get to have my cock all the time, but he doesn’t.”

“I can share tonight,” Liam smirks. Louis’ mouth is dry.

“Work for you boys?” Sophia asks, sitting up on her knees.

Louis nods eagerly. “Works for me.”

“Harry,” Sophia says. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“Okay,” Harry says, his fingers dancing over Louis’ spine.

“I need you to come inside of my husband’s ass, because I’m going to lick it all out of him and give him a taste. So, I’m going to need you to make sure you give my boy a good one,” Sophia pats Liam’s chest. “And you, my dear, are going to need to hold on to it nice and tight until I get there. Don’t want a single drop to leak out of that gorgeous hole of yours. Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Liam nods, his voice cracking slightly. She smiles and puts a hand on his neck and kisses him deeply.

“Good boy. Gotta prep you both first, though. Don’t want you to hurt.”

“Let me close the curtains first,” Liam says suddenly, looking over at their first floor view of the pool. Since it’s late, it’s nearly empty, but there are a few people who might peer in.

“How about we leave it open?” Sophia suggests seductively. “So what if people see?”

Louis is taken back, but a spark runs down his spine at the thought. Someone might see the four of them in bed together, fucking each other, and that would be…hot, probably. He’ll never see any of these people again, anyway. 

“Soph’s right,” Louis says. “So what?”

“Mm, dirty,” Harry murmurs with a smirk. “Alright. How do you want to do this, Soph?”

“I think I want to prep them both,” Sophia voices. “And I think I want Louis to suck you off while I do that.”

“Love that idea,” Harry moves his hand and gives Louis’ ass a squeeze. Louis gives him a cheeky smile.

Louis and Liam lie close together on their backs and spread their legs into a V shape, feet on the bed. They’re so close, they’re touching, so Sophia can have access to them both. Not that that’s an issue for anyone. She sits crossed legged in front of them and grabs the lube, and Harry straddles Louis’ chest so his cock is in his face. Harry’s cock is honestly gorgeous. It’s perfectly long and thick and groomed. Louis is grateful this is the cock he gets to have for the rest of his life.

“Can I?” Harry asks, and Louis knows he’s asking if he can face fuck him. It’s something they don’t do a lot, because of Louis’ gag reflex, but the gagging gets Harry off, knowing that his cock is so big and so deep in his throat that he’s choking on it. Louis doesn’t mind it much, and he figures this is a special enough occasion.

Louis smiles up at him and licks his lip, and it’s all the answer Harry needs. He grabs the base of his cock and pushes the tip past Louis’ lips. As Louis starts to take his husband into his mouth, Sophia’s slicked up, manicured finger is entering him. Louis moans lowly around Harry and grips his thighs. Harry’s cock reaches his throat and Louis forces himself not to gag, not yet. He can take more than this. Harry’s hands find themselves in Louis’ hair, his cock pushing further and further down his throat. Louis gags slightly, his blunt fingernails leaving red marks on Harry’s thighs.

Sophia slides another finger inside, probably doing the same thing to Liam, if his moan is anything to go by. Before he knows it, Harry is thrusting his hips, his cock moving in and out of Louis’ throat, causing him to gag on every drag back in. Harry’s fingers tug on his hair a little.

“Oh, fuck, Lou,” Harry grunts. “Fuck, yes.”

Harry brings a hand down to Louis’ hollowed out cheek, feeling his own cock moving inside. Louis blinks up at Harry, his eyes watery, and Harry groans in response.

“So fucking hot like this,” he mutters, stroking his cheek, thrusting his hips shallowly. Louis gives his thighs another squeeze, like he’s responding.

Sophia adds a third finger, and Louis’ hips jerk off the bed and he moans again, which only makes Harry moan in turn. Her fingers spread, opening Louis up further, prepping him to take her cock.

Harry pulls his cock out a few moments later, probably getting too close to the edge to continue, and he needs to hold off on that until he’s inside of Liam. If it were any other man besides Liam that Harry was going to fuck, Louis would be jealous beyond belief. Liam isn’t even gay, though, and it’s Liam, someone they’ve been friends with forever. Louis thinks about it a lot, how weird their relationship is, how okay they are with everything, but he wouldn’t change it. It works for them.

Louis looks over at Sophia, still sitting with her legs crossed, her fingers buried inside of himself and Liam. Her long, wavy hair is down, flowing so that her breasts are partially covered from view and reaching down to her belly.

“Soph,” Louis croaks. “’m ready. Don’t want more prep.”

Sophia’s fingers are slim and dainty and definitely don’t stretch him like Harry’s, but Louis wants that slight pain to be there when she fucks him. He likes feeling like he’s being split in two, like it’s too big to fit, like he’s being stuffed. He wants that badly.

“You sure?” Sophia asks, rubbing her thumb over Louis perineum. “Only got three in you.”

“’m sure,” Louis promises. “Just want your cock.”

Sophia smirks and pulls her fingers out of him. She looks at Liam and continues to pump her fingers inside of him.

“Think you’re ready for Harry’s? He’s about the same size as me. Need more prep for him?”

“I…I think I can take it.”

“I’ll go easy on him,” Harry says to Sophia, and god, does Louis know that’s true. He can be so gentle when he needs to be.

“He’s good,” Louis promises with a grin.

Sophia pulls her fingers out and rubs the inside of Liam’s thigh. “Maybe Louis should be on his back, and you can get behind me, and Harry will get behind you.”

“Fine with me,” Louis says, and Liam nods.

“That works.”

So, Louis lies on the bed, head cradled by the pillow, and Liam helps Sophia get situated. It’s getting harder for her to move around, with so much weight in her belly, but Liam is always there to help. She sits up on her knees, pushing her hair out of her face, and Louis spreads his legs for her automatically.

“Such a good boy,” Sophia smiles, rubbing his hips. “You know? You’d look so good pregnant. You’ve got the nice, curvy hips for it.”

Louis makes an inhuman noise in the back of his throat. It’s something Harry and him have talked about a few times before. Sometimes, Louis gets jealous of Sophia, knowing she can have all these babies and feed them and be all around motherly. Louis is grateful for her every day, don’t get him wrong, but it would be nice to be able to do that for their own family. Obviously, nature doesn’t work like that, though, and he has to settle. But sometimes, when they’re in bed, they’ll talk about it. When Harry is pushing inside of Louis, he’ll make a comment, something like “going to get you pregnant, big and full with my babies”, and it drives Louis wild. It might not be a true possibly, but it gets them off to think about it.

Now, Sophia is saying it, and Louis might explode.

“He would,” Harry says, as Liam comes behind Sophia and holds her waist. “Look so fucking gorgeous.”

“Gonna have to get him knocked up, then,” Sophia says to Harry, but doesn’t break eye contact with Louis. Louis whines and closes his eyes. He envisions himself in this same position, but his stomach big and swollen, carrying his and Harry’s daughter. He imagines he’d be as horny as Sophia, if not more, while pregnant.

Louis can see Harry get behind Liam, and it’s ridiculous how hot all of this is. He should be jealous, but Harry is about to fuck another man, while he fucks his wife, while his wife fucks _him_. He’s burning from the inside out.

Sophia slicks up her cock, flicking her head to the side so her hair is out of her face, and holds the base of the toy. Louis spreads his legs impossibly further, and Sophia pushes the large tip of the toy to his stretched opening. Louis hums in response, closing his eyes.

Louis is sure Liam just entered her by the way she moans and pushes into Louis further. “So fuckin’ sensitive,” she mutters. Harry carefully enters Liam, his hands on his shoulders, and pushes in, met with resistance.

“Jesus, your boy is tight,” Harry says to Sophia. “Can barely get in him.”

It shouldn’t be so hot to hear, but Louis could come right now, if he wanted to.

“Wish I could see,” Louis murmurs.

“Wish I could see you, too,” Harry responds. “Taking Soph’s cock like a good boy, right?”

“He is,” Sophia praises, pushing in deeper. “Hey, close your eyes.”

Louis does as he’s told. She takes both of his hands and places them on her large belly. Louis thinks he gets it, but he waits. Does Sophia actually understand him _this_ much? Yeah.

“Did Harry do this to you? Make you all big and swollen with a baby? Did Harry get you pregnant? Stretch out your belly?” She whispers, her hands on Louis’. One thing is for sure: Sophia is a judgment-free zone. Louis might cry.

“Yes,” Louis chokes. He doesn’t even know what to say.

“Mm,” Sophia hums. “Look so good, too.”

Louis’ hands move around her belly, feeling it as if it were his own. He could cry, right now.

Liam’s cock forces its way into Sophia’s cunt and he brings his hand around her waist. The strap on made it so her pussy is completely exposed, and Liam puts two fingers on her clit, rubbing it in circles.

“Oh, god, fuck,” Sophia curses. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Harry?” Louis calls out.

“’m here, baby. Liam’s so tight. Can’t even get my whole cock in him.”

“Liam,” Sophia scolds. “You can take it. I know you can take it.”

Liam bites at Sophia’s shoulder.

“Go ahead, Harry, get in him. Fuck him. Force your cock inside of him.”

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes Liam’s hips and pushes in harshly, forcing a groan out of Liam. Sophia puts her hand around his wrist, the wrist of the hand playing with her clit, and squeezes.

“You’ve got it, baby. Take mine all the time, don’t you?”

Liam makes some kind of guttural noise in response. Harry has to use some force, but his cock finally fills Liam, Harry’s balls snug against his cheeks.

“Got it,” Harry says, giving Liam’s hip a pat.

“That’s my boy,” Sophia grins. “Your boy took my whole cock, Harry. He’s completely full.”

“That’s _my_ boy,” Harry smirks. Louis whimpers under the praise. His thighs are starting to quiver, his cock laying heavy on his stomach, precome pooling on it. Sophia starts to rock her hips, his hands holding Louis by the inner thighs. She’s biting her lip and moaning low, Liam’s fingers still rubbing at her clit relentlessly. Her belly bounces with every thrust, and Louis is so close to his orgasm. She’s so insanely hot. She’s the only woman in the world Louis would do this with.

Louis notices Sophia breasts seem more swollen than normal, prominent veins leading down to her puffy nipples. It looks painful, quite frankly, like they’re about to explode.

“Soph, your tits,” Louis croaks. She nods and moans, halting her hips for a moment.

“I know,” she whimpers, grabbing one of them and whining. She massages it carefully, and Liam’s free hand comes to cup the other, doing the same thing. Seconds later, milk is squirting from her nipples and falling onto Louis’ naked body. She almost laughs. “Oh my god, Lou, ‘m sorry.”

“No,” Louis shakes his head. “Go ahead. It’s hot. You look like you’re in pain.”

Sophia doesn’t even reply, just squeezing her breast again and ejecting more warm milk onto Louis, her face looking blissed out. Liam works at the other one for her, and white liquid is falling all over Louis. He honestly doesn’t mind at all.

Sophia starts to rock her hips once again, a little faster, her belly bumping Louis’ abdomen. Her fake cock brushes Louis’ prostate perfectly, and Louis’ back starts to arch. His body is covered in milk, and he so desperately wants to suck at her tits again, but right now, he just needs to get fucked, needs to come.

“Think he’s close,” Sophia murmurs. “You close, Lou? Wanna come?”

“Yes,” he whimpers. “So fucking close.”

“Me too,” Harry grunts.

“Li? Close, baby?” Sophia asks, but it sounds breathless.

“Yeah, fuck, are you?”

“Yeah, but, mm, don’t wanna, wanna hold off.”

Louis doesn’t know why she would do something so stupid, but right now, he just needs to get off. Desperately.

“Gonna get Louis off first,” Sophia murmurs. “Hold off, Harry. Gotta eat Liam out after.”

Liam bites at Sophia’s shoulder again, and she smirks. Sophia starts to thrust her hips faster, still squeezing at her nipple, still leaking milk everywhere.

“Can I, fuck, can I touch myself? Please. I’m so close.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sophia says, her thrusts hard and shallow now, keeping the toy deep inside of him. Louis gratefully takes his cock in his hands and only has to pump himself twice before he’s crying out and further painting his belly and chest, thick white ribbons coating his skin.

“Good boy,” Sophia smiles at him and pulls out of him carefully. Louis sighs deeply when he’s suddenly empty. It’s like he can finally breathe but not breathe enough all at once. He can feel his hole so stretched and opened up to the cool air of the room.

“Think anyone saw you?” she murmurs, still getting fucked by Liam, her tits bouncing in her hand, Liam’s hand still on her other. “Think they walked by that open window and saw me fucking you? Saw my dick inside of you?”

Louis whimpers. He almost hopes someone did see this.

“Close, close,” Harry moans, and Louis’ attention is drifted over to him. He crawls over closer, watching his husband’s cock disappear into Liam. It’s so strangely arousing. Louis brings one of his hands down to cup Harry’s balls and massage them through his fingers. That’s all it takes for Harry to buck up into Liam fully and come. Liam instantly tightens up, visibly holding Harry’s cock inside of him, granting Sophia’s wish, it seems.

Harry pulls out with a small struggle, and Liam’s hole is clenched tightly, not letting any of Harry’s come out. “Soph, Soph, I’m ready.”

“Fully of come, baby?” Sophia asks. “Gonna let me eat your ass?”

“Yes, please.”

Sophia moves off of his cock easily, crawling behind Liam instead. Liam falls onto the mattress, his ass in the air, giving it up for Sophia. She bends over and rubs his lower back.

“Let go, baby. Let me see it.”

Liam obliges, relaxing his muscles, thick come slowly dripping from his hole. She licks at it before it can fall to the bed, and sucks at his hole with her open mouth. Liam whimpers when her tongue enters him, cleaning out his stretched hole. He comes, just like that, his cock spurting out onto the sheets, already so worked up from Harry fucking him.

Sophia sits up, rolling Liam onto his back and straddling him. She grabs Liam by the chin and opens his mouth with hers, letting Harry’s come drip into his mouth. She kisses him deeply, forcing her tongue in his mouth and giving him all she has. He grips her by the back of the head and kisses back fiercely, his cock already starting to fatten between his legs again.

They look so good together, is the thing. Louis could watch them all day. They should make porn. They’re flawless together.

Not that Harry and Louis aren’t.

“Gotta get you off,” Liam murmurs into her mouth. “Gotta get my baby off.”

She smiles and kisses him again. He pushes her onto her back and Louis crawls over to her.

“Tits still hurt?”

She grins and puts a hand on the back of his head and brings him down to her nipple. Louis takes it into his mouth without needing to be told. He starts to suck on it, mouth filling with milk, milk that’s already all over his body. Suddenly, Harry is behind him, pushing his cock into his already stretched hole. Louis moans, in both pleasure and surprise, when the tip of Harry’s cock makes its way inside of him. Louis keeps his eyes open and watches Liam take Sophia’s strap on off. Two of Liam’s fingers move into Sophia’s soaking pussy, making her moan. He moves them in and out at a quick pace, and it gets quicker and quicker until it’s aggressive.

He forces his fingers in, his thumb rubbing harshly at her clit, looking almost painful. Sophia seems to like it, if her moans are anything to go by. She’s probably so close already, not having gotten off at all yet.

Louis rubs at her belly, the baby kicking around. Harry fucks into Louis quickly, nearly matching Liam’s pace. Louis has to stop sucking for a moment, just keeping Sophia’s nipple in his mouth, getting fucked harshly.

“Liam, fuck, baby,” she moans, tugging at Louis’ hair. “So good, so good, so close.”

Liam forces four fingers inside on the next thrust, fucking them in harshly. The way Sophia moans is insanely hot. His own husband is pounding into him, grunting like an animal behind him, gripping his hips so tight he’ll have bruises. Harry doesn’t usually fuck him like this, but god, it’s good.

Louis starts to suck Sophia nipple again, drinking the same milk she’ll be feeding his daughter in just a few weeks, feeling his baby kicking inside of her. The love he has for Sophia is so real, so different than any other love he’s experienced.

Louis’ stomach starts to hurt with how much milk he’s swallowed, but doesn’t want to stop. His cock his bobbing harshly between his thighs, thanks to Harry’s intense thrusts. Louis whimpers, already getting close to another orgasm.

“C’mon, baby, c’mon and come. Show me,” Liam murmurs. Sophia throws her head back, her whole body starting to shake, Liam’s fingers thrusting into her roughly.

“God, fuck, shit!” she yells. Louis pulls off, wants to watch it all. One of Harry’s hands scratches down Louis’ back, making him hang his head and whine. He curses under his breath and looks back at Sophia. With a few more rough thrusts of Liam’s fingers, she screaming, her hips arching off the bed, and she’s squirting everywhere. Come rushes out of her cunt, pulsing out of her, spraying Liam and the bed. She shakes violently through it, her whole body trembling with the force. Even after Liam pulls his fingers out, she still drips, flooding the bed. She can’t seem to stop.

Watching it has Louis coming undone himself, crying out Harry’s name and painting the sheets below him, Harry following suit and coming hotly inside of Louis.

“Fuck, fuck,” Louis whines, and Harry pulls out slowly, knowing Louis must be feeling oversensitive. Louis falls onto the bed, barely able to breathe, but scrunches his nose up. “This bed is very wet.”

The other three laugh. “Maybe we should all spend the night in our bed and tip the maids well tomorrow.”

“Probably best. Good thing it’s a king size,” Louis murmurs. He’s so, so tired. He just wants to sleep.

“You’re okay with it?” Liam asks. “Won’t be crowded?”

Harry and Louis snort. “No. I think we can manage,” Harry says. “I don’t think we mind being close.”

They laugh and get dressed after a quick clean up. Liam puts his hand on Sophia’s lower back as they walk to Louis and Harry’s room. They peek in on the kids on their way there, making sure they’re okay, and getting into bed. They cuddle their respective partners and don’t even have time to talk before they’re all fast asleep.  
~  
Their week in Disney is great. The kids are a handful, but they’re happier than Louis has ever seen them. They get to have breakfast with some of their favorite characters, meet all the princesses and princes, ride the rides, and eat great food. They all enjoy their time there, until their second to last day.

They’re in Epcot, walking around all the countries, and Louis notices Sophia is sitting a lot more than normal. She’s been fine all week, holding up like a trooper, but today, she’s different. She’s been quiet and doesn’t seem to be fully enjoying herself.

“Is Sophia okay?” Louis asks Liam, who’s pushing the stroller with Luca in it.

“She said she just feels uncomfortable today. I told her she could hang back today, but she didn’t want to. She won’t really tell me what’s wrong.”

“Do you think it’s the baby?” Louis asks, a large pit forming in his stomach at the thought of something being wrong with his baby girl.

“I don’t know,” Liam says honestly.

Louis sighs and adjusts his glasses on his nose. If something was wrong with the baby, Sophia would tell them. It’s their baby.

After lunch, Sophia is even worse.

“I’ll meet you in Italy,” she says tiredly, sitting down on a bench in Canada.

“Baby, are you alright?” Liam asks worriedly.

“Fine,” she forces a smile, but it’s more of a grimace. “Just tired today. I’ll be okay. I’ll meet you there.”

“No,” Louis says. “We can wait.”

“It’s really okay,” Sophia assures him. “Just need a little breather.”

“Soph,” Liam sighs. 

“Nothing, babe, really,” she says again, standing. “C’mon, the kids are waiting.”

They all sigh but continue on to the next ride.

It’s while they’re in line later that day for one of the shows that it happens. Sophia gasps and grips Liam’s arm, doubling over. Louis and Harry rush to her side.

“What is it? The baby?” Harry asks quickly.

“My water just broke,” she whimpers. “I…I didn’t want to ruin our day. I’ve been…been having contractions, but, fuck, she’s…she’s coming, like, now.”

“It’s a month early,” Louis looks at Harry with wide eyes. “Why is she coming so early?”

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Liam says quickly. “I’m going to call 911. I doubt the people here can do anything.”

He yanks his phone out, the kids entertaining themselves, looking around at all the people and waiting for the line to move. Liam explains to the operator what’s going on, and their location. She instructs them to find a security guard at the park and ask him to escort them out, then the paramedics would be waiting for them outside. Liam does just that, flagging down someone, telling him his wife has just gone into labor and they have to get her to a hospital right away. He gets a wheelchair within minutes and helps Sophia into it. She’s trying not to cry.

“It’s going to be fine,” Harry reassures both Sophia and Louis. “We’ll get her to the hospital and get to have our baby girl in our arms.”

They wheel Sophia out of the park, Liam rallying the kids and telling them they have to leave a bit early today. They’re all pouting and dragging their feet, but Liam promises to get them all ice cream soon. Louis feels so guilty for ruining their Disney vacation, but hopefully, once they meet the new baby girl coming into the world, they won’t be as upset. The ice cream will probably help, too, if nothing else.

There’s so much chaos, so many people, and Louis’ mind is going a mile a minute. He knows, realistically, even if Sophia is giving birth a month early, the baby has better than good chances of being completely fine. But, in Louis’ state of mind, it feels like it could be the end of the world.

Finally, they reach the ambulance, and there are paramedics getting Sophia onto a stretcher and into the vehicle.

“Sorry, guys, husband only,” a paramedic tells Louis and Harry, and Louis almost tears his face off.

“That’s our baby,” Harry says for Louis. “Sophia is our surrogate. It’s our baby.”

“Oh,” the man looks instantly guilty. “Sorry about that, sir. Of course you can come.”

Louis rushes in, and Harry stays behind for a moment, asking Liam if he can handle the kids for now, drive the rental car to the hospital and meet them there. Louis watches Liam nod quickly. Before he goes, he rushes to Sophia’s side to kiss her and squeeze her hand.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. The kids will be fine, and you’ll be fine. You can do it. I’ll see you as soon as I can, okay? I love you so much, baby.”

Sophia smiles wetly at him and squeezes his hand back. “Love you. Take care of my babies.”

“Always.”

They kiss once more, and then it’s a mess of saying goodbye to the kids and getting in the ambulance and heading off to the hospital as fast as they can go.  
~  
It all happens so fast once they get to the hospital. They rush Sophia straight to the delivery room, because she’s already ten centimeters dilated by the time they get there. She waited so long to say anything, waited until her water was broken, and she was in labor for so long silently. If she weren’t having Louis’ baby, he’d be furious with her.

Once they get her in, they prep her right away and Harry and Louis are right by her side through it all. She’s crying and sweating and screaming, squeezing Louis and Harry’s hands until they’re numb and bruised, but it’s worth it. Their baby girl is tiny, tinier than any of their other babies, but she’s _healthy_ , and Louis has never felt more relieved in his whole life. When she comes out, she’s screaming, and those are definitely the sound of healthy, strong lungs. Everything is fine.

Holding their tiny baby girl makes them all cry, but warm fills them all. Louis can’t stop crying when he holds his bloody, wrinkly baby. He doesn’t care if there are fluids getting all over him, because his baby girl is in his arm, and she’s absolutely perfect.  
~  
Sophia is asleep when Liam and the kids are allowed in, and Harry and Louis are fawning over their new baby in the corner of the room. When they walk in, Louis puts a finger to his lips, gesturing to the kids that they have to be quiet, both for the sake of the baby and Sophia.

Liam moves to Sophia’s side right away, giving Louis and Harry a wave as he sits on the chair by her. Louis smiles as his kids come over to get a peek at their new baby sister.

“She’s so tiny,” Mia whispers, grazing a finger over the few wispy hairs on the baby’s head.

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “She was born early. She was supposed to come next month, but she must have gotten bored and wanted to meet us all.”

Louis smiles softly at his husband. “Yeah, I think so.”

“What’s her name?” Aiden asks.

Louis and Harry look at each other. They haven’t actually gotten to pick a name yet. They’ve been so busy, and the baby is here so much earlier than they thought she’d be.

“Oh, we don’t know yet,” Louis says, mainly to Harry.

“Well, she needs a name soon, daddy,” Mia sighs exasperatedly. “She needs a name.”

“I know, Mia,” Louis laughs. “Papa and I are gonna think of something really good.”

“Good.”

“I was thinking of Olivia,” Harry says suddenly, nearly scaring Louis. “I forgot to tell you. I’ve thought about it for a while, almost since we found out it was a girl. I just figured we’d sit down and have a talk about naming her eventually, but we never got to, so I’m telling you now, I guess. I like the name Olivia.”

Louis almost laughs. It’s such a Harry thing to do, really, not tell Louis the name he’s been thinking of for months just because he was waiting to hear what Louis wanted to name her first. That’s definitely the real reason, Louis knows it. The name Olivia, though, is absolutely brilliant. Louis looks down at the baby in Harry’s arms and realizes that, yeah, she’s totally an Olivia. It’s perfect. 

“I love the name Olivia,” Louis whispers. “She looks like an Olivia, yeah?”

“I think so,” Harry hums.

“Olivia, then. It’s settled.”

Sophia wakes up not long after, groggy, but smiling at everyone in the room. “How is she? Does she have a name yet?”

“Olivia is doing just fine,” Louis smiles. “Thanks to you.”

“Good,” Sophia yawns. “She’s so beautiful, guys. Absolutely stunning”

“Thank you so, so much,” Louis murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I can’t even thank you enough. Neither of us can.”

“No need to thank me, I told you,” Sophia says. “I’ve got your backs, always.”

Harry kisses Sophia’s cheek next, and thanks her quietly. She shushes him, telling him to stop thanking her already before she smacks him.

From there, it’s an overly crowded room with everyone cooing at Olivia, who seems to love the attention already. She probably gets it from Louis, he thinks to himself. It’s a mess of people, but they’re all a big, untraditional family, and Louis wouldn’t change anything for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry and i appreciate feedback :)


End file.
